


Lumos infans

by kasomicu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, EWE, M/M, Wishbabies, soft angst, wbabies2019mff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: La guerra había cambiado por completo al Mundo Mágico, pero entre la desolación un rayo iluminó el cielo nocturno, y les devolvió esperanza de una nueva vida.





	Lumos infans

Después de la guerra mágica, todo se desencadenó como efecto dominó. El estrés post traumático era algo inherente en todos, la mayoría estaba a la defensiva y era innegable que habían demasiadas pérdidas humanas, de familiares, parejas, hijos y demás.

Algunos comenzaron a casarse sólo por aferrarse a alguien, para no desfallecer, Harry Potter, sin embargo, se separó de Ginny, dándose cuenta que en realidad sólo era una buena amiga con quien confundió las cosas porque parecía que se debía dar así al tener en los Weasley la comodidad de una familia, y ella tener similitudes con su madre, algo retorcido si se ponía a pensar en ello. La verdad es que no eran tan compatibles, y, sin la precipitación de la guerra, el muchacho decidió cortar por lo sano, ella estuvo de acuerdo porque también quería vivir más sin atarse a alguien, al ser consciente de que si otro genocida salía a flote podría morir y no haber hecho todo lo que en verdad deseaba.

Harry, por su parte, se sintió más tranquilo en ese aspecto ya que no tendría que preocuparse por ser una buena pareja, y se centró en su totalidad en su preparación como Auror, porque llevaba su dolor por la guerra al sentir ansiedad por querer estar más preparado para cualquier lunático en el futuro.

En la actualidad, la ansiedad era algo característico en él, pese a ya ser Jefe de Aurores aún solía tocarse cada cierto tiempo la cicatriz, con temor a que esta volviese a quemarle.

—¿Sabes que va a seguir ahí incluso si te propones a que desaparezca de tanto que la frotas? —comentó Malfoy, con una toalla sobre sus hombros, la cabellera húmeda por el sudor y con la ropa de entrenar puesta, sacando prendas limpias de su casillero porque se disponía a bañarse.

Harry rodó los ojos, le sonrió e hizo un gesto grosero con su mano, agradecido con el rubio por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos obsesivos de vuelta a la realidad. 

Recordaba ahora cómo habían llegado a ese trato, ambos habían sido compañeros de cuarto durante la Academia de Aurores, Draco estaba interesado en ser un Inefable, y las rencillas que habían entre ambos se habían disipado al punto de ser unos compañeros con un trato cínico, distante pero aceptable al principio, lo que podía esperarse luego de una enemistad colegial de muchos años.

Con el tiempo, mantuvieron la amistad, Draco era insufrible y arrogante pero también demostraba que no aprobaba para nada los pasos de su padre, algo de ello había visto cuando no quiso entregarlo en la Mansión, y día con día se convencía de ello, era muy tenaz y Harry observó que no le importaba que tuviera que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para que lo tomasen en serio en la Academia al ser un ex mortífago, Draco lo hizo, y ahí se ganó su admiración. 

Cuando falleció Narcissa por un atentado contra los traidores a Voldemort, Harry se volvió en el soporte del rubio, y le ofreció vivir con él en Grimmauld Place, debido a que al su madre fallecer, no tendría a dónde ir después de que se graduase.

—Creo que como un Black directo poseo más derechos que tú sobre esa casa, sin embargo, te daré el placer de tener mi compañía —le dijo Draco en aquel entonces, bebiendo whisky de fuego en el bar, con los ojos rojos y labios temblorosos por la desolación de saberse sin familia porque su padre lo desconoció desde Azkaban, y su madre ya no estaría más con él, mantenía sus comentarios mordaces pero Harry sabía que era su forma de aceptar y agradecerle.

Ahora eran compañeros de casa y compartían gastos. Ambos centrados en su profesión, y en este momento estaban en el Ministerio, en el área de entrenamiento y aseo. Compartieron una mirada que hizo estremecer a Harry antes de despedirse y seguir en lo suyo por caminos distintos. "Debo invitar a salir a la chica nueva de administración para desfogar y no permitirme calentar mi cabeza con sinsentidos con Malfoy", pensó Harry, no siendo la primera vez que sentía cosas extrañas por su compañero, pero era muy consciente de que algo así arruinaría la amistad por ser unilateral.

—¿En dónde traes la cabeza, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione durante el almuerzo.

Harry parpadeó confuso. —¿Sobre el cuello?

Hermione rodó los ojos, exasperada. —Hablo de que estás muy pensativo y no oíste lo que te dijimos —regaño con el ceño fruncido.

Harry vio en dirección a Ron para buscar apoyo, pero éste lo veía algo dolido.

—Compañero, es importante para nosotros, así que ahora estoy de parte de Mione. Vamos a ser padres, es una cosa que creo importa más que tus líos mentales —comentó Ron, Harry los miró con un gesto de disculpa, para luego levantarse y abrazarlos a ambos.

—Disculpen, pero me da mucho gusto por ustedes —dijo Harry, sonriente.

Hermione le correspondió al gesto y luego soltó emocionada los pormenores.

Él definitivamente estaba feliz por ellos, sabía cuánto lo habían intentado, y se alegraría viendo a una pequeña Hermione o un pequeño Ron en salidas grupales, al cual consentir o malcriar y que jugara con Teddy, sin embargo, tenía una incipiente sensación de celos, porque también Harry desearía tener hijos, su propia familia sanguínea, aunque no tenía pareja fija, mayormente sólo sexo casual, no viéndose a sí mismo con una persona solamente. Y sabía que la opción de adoptar no le sería brindada a menos que tuviera pareja.

A la salida, de regreso a casa, estuvo imaginándose teniendo un niño y cuidándolo junto a Draco, ambos preocupándose porque estuviera bien abrigado, como las actitudes que tenían entre ellos mismos, que comiera a sus horas, veía a Draco como cuando cocinaba con su mandil en casa, pero ahora con una silla para bebé en el comedor y él jugando al avioncito para que aceptara la comida. Reía frente a la imagen de Draco enojándose porque su bebé y él estarían con las ropas hechas mugre y no saldrían fácilmente las manchas, y cómo sería cuando creciera y dijera que quisiera ser cazador de Quidditch, y Draco estaría orgulloso diciendo que era por él, y Harry le molestaría que si fuera así nunca agarraría nada.

Muy parecido a lo que tenían con Teddy pero sin que fuera sólo por horas antes de que regresara con su abuela, algo suyo, algo de ambos... 

Detuvo su retahíla de pensamientos al ver un brillo cegador en el cielo, muy parecido a fuegos artificiales, después de parpadear consecutivas veces para poder recuperar la visión, se dio cuenta que ya iba llegar a su casa y que la idea de tener un hijo lo estaba haciendo pensar en Draco y él como una pareja, con un notorio sonrojo, abrió la puerta y volvió a poner las protecciones.

...

Draco masajeaba su cuero cabelludo al entrar a su vivienda, había sido un día ocupado, sólo tenía hambre y ganas de dormir. Olisqueó el ambiente, percatándose que Harry había llegado antes y calentaba la cena que él había preparado en la mañana, sonrió frente a ello y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ansioso, Potter? —interrogó Draco, al verle sacando un pedazo de la papa del guiso directamente sin descongelarlo del todo.

—Ni un poco, aunque sabes que tu estofado es mi debilidad —masculló Harry masticando.

—Todo lo que hago lo es, por eso me rindo frente a tu chabacanería, simplemente lo ignoraré —reformuló Draco, con un hechizo poniendo calentar aguar para el té.

Harry ya sin sentir vergüenza, la cual se pierde en años de convivencia, simplemente alzó un hombro y sirvió en dos platos, para luego llevarlos a la mesa.

Draco comía en silencio, con demasiado cansancio como para interrumpir su comida, cavilando sobre lo que le había dicho Pansy durante el almuerzo, sobre la fortuna que tenía Draco al no tener hijos puesto que sus mellizos causaban más líos que un escreguto de cola explosiva. 

—¿Estás segura que hablas de los mismos Tim y Gretta que conozco? —le preguntó Draco a Pansy en la tarde, desestimando lo dicho porque cuando él los cuidaba eran muy dulces.

—Sí, Blaise y yo nos sorprendemos cuando actúan como querubines contigo —rió—, por lo general son exigentes e insoportables. Es decir, los amo pero no por ello mentiré.

—En realidad, sólo creo que ustedes no comprenden del todo a los infantes. Aprendí más al cuidar a mi sobrino Teddy sobre niños, y definitivamente son un fastidio tolerable —comentó Draco. 

Pansy lo miró con dulzura y una sonrisa melancólica. —¿Recuerdas cuando Narcissa quería que ambos nos casáramos, y dijo que tendríamos buenos nietos para ella? 

—Madre estaba equivocada en muchas cosas, empezando por quedarse con mi padre —había dicho Draco, Pansy le apretó la mano, y le exigió que lo viera. 

—Si tú madre no hubiera estado con tu padre no existirías, y eso sería un error, porque eres el jodido Draco Malfoy, y el mejor amigo, tío, Inefable y 'novio no novio' de Potter, así que deja de portarte como un ridículo Gryffindor pusilánime y revive a la perra arrogante que es mi mejor amigo —instó Pansy, y Draco rió. 

—Disculpa el lapsus, vivir con Potter puede causar estragos de por vida. 

—Me imagino, porque aún no le dices lo que sientes —opinó Pansy. 

—Disfruto de la vida estable hogareña que tengo junto a él sin etiquetas y en lo platónico —masculló. Pansy negó con la cabeza. 

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas. 

Y aún tenía eso en mente, el que quizá debía hablar con Harry al respecto, sin embargo, tenía miedo, algo que no lo exteriozaría, puesto que se mostraría débil, pero temía perder a Harry, a Teddy, a la familia que eran, a veces tenía sueños donde Harry y él eran más que amigos, fantasías vívidas que lo atormentaban cuando despertaba, el convivir no ayudaba del todo porque a veces lo veía en ropa interior y luego se hallaba poniendo hechizos silenciadores para masturbarse sonoramente en honor al moreno.

En otras ocasiones los sueños no eran de aquella índole, sino se imaginaba que formaban una extraña familia con hijos parecidos a ellos, y eso dolía más, porque la sensación de vacío que le quedaba al Teddy irse, se acrecentaba, y no entendía a su cabeza, pero así lo torturaba, y a veces se le escapaba una mirada anhelante al ver a Harry, y agradecía infinitamente a lo miope y distraído que era Potter porque nunca lo notaba.

Después de cenar y lavar los trastes, se despidieron ajenos a sus pensamientos y fueron a dormir. 

... 

La redflu estaba abarrotada. Había una algarabía en las calles. 

Harry fue notificado por redflu que fuera de inmediato al Ministerio, que había una situación en donde alguien al parecer realizó un hechizo a gran escala, mediante el cual millones de magos tenían bebés en la puerta de sus casas, no habían quejas al respecto, pero no era una situación que se había visto desde hace más de cien años, donde por una temporada murieron bebés por la peste y la mayoría de personas quedaron infértiles cuando ya había cura, y un mago que perdió a su bebé tuvo tanto deseo de tenerlo consigo que explotó en miles de partículas como si fuera un obscurial, sin embargo, en lugar de causar destrucción, su esencia se hizo uno con el cielo y al siguiente día un montón de bebés inmóviles aparecieron en canastas en las puertas de casas del Mundo Mágico donde los perdieron, y al ser tocados por sus padres los infantes cobraron vida. 

Harry recordó el brillo cegador de anoche, y se calzó sus prendas con premura. Al bajar las escaleras para salir, vio a Draco cargando un bebé en una manta celeste, y se fijó que había una canasta en el suelo. 

—Esta debe ser por mucho una de la más inapropiadas bromas de Weasley —dijo Draco, mostrando al bebé inmóvil, que tenía cabello rubio y pero la tez trigueña de Harry. 

El moreno se quedó pálido frente a la imagen de Draco sujetando al bebé, sintió ganas de abrazarlos a ambos, pero también era consciente de que Draco desconocía sobre el deseo de bebés. 

—Hasta le puso una placa a la canasta de este muñeco, y dice Potter y Malfoy, parece esos muñecos muggles que se llaman bebés reborn, quizás quiere dedicarse a eso —comentó Draco, mirando con nostalgia al muñeco que incluso tenía un parecido a su mamá.

—Draco, es... Es real, no es un muñeco —dijo Harry, por fin pudiendo hablar, acortando la distancia y con una mano trémula acariciando la mejilla del bebé, el cual abrió los ojos, mostrando unos bellísimos ojos verdes. 

Draco iba a reírse creyendo que era broma pero sintió cómo cobró más peso en sus brazos y movió una manita diminuta hacia él. 

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Draco, maravillado frente al hermoso infante en sus brazos que mostraba sus encías al verle. 

—Es al parecer un hechizo antiguo, el "deseo bebé", anoche alguien lo hizo y quienes deseaban con todas sus fuerzas un bebé lo obtendrían —explicó Harry, sintiendo cómo su pecho se ponía cálido al ver y sentir ese pedacito de carne tan frágil. 

—Pero no somos...

—Creo que así no seamos algo, él ya es nuestro y ahora tendremos que ser lo que él necesite —sentenció Harry, observándole con determinación, viendo la vergüenza o miedo al rechazo como nimios ahora que tenían al pequeño bebé con ellos.

 

Draco asintió, viéndole con cariño para luego seguir mirando a su hijo.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaremos?

—Scorpius, es una constelación hermosa y única, como él —dijo Draco, sintiendo el ser más feliz del mundo.

—¿Potter Malfoy, verdad?

—¿Por qué tú primero?

—Si quieres le ponemos primero Malfoy pero sólo si te casas conmigo —pidió Harry, directo y sin tacto como él solo.

Draco se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, no me digas que no, así podré protegerlos a ambos, y no es necesario que estés conmigo si no quieres, claro, aunque estaría gustoso de que quisieras. Digo...

Draco lo calló dándole un beso con el cuidado de no lastimar a Scorpius.

—Tendrás la suerte de tenerme, así no lo arruines, Potter.

—Ni un poco —dijo Harry por inercia, sintiéndose que podía elevarse hasta el cielo de lo feliz que se sentía.

Se iría a averiguar el hechizo, tomar medidas en el caso por prevención, pero agradecía infinitamente a aquella persona, aunque lamentaba su final, entendía que fue un sacrificio por un bien mayor para que pareja tuviera a su bebé, y otros magos y brujas, incluyéndole, por fin tendrían la verdadera familia que tanto anhelaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un reto perteneciente al Wishbabies, que consiste en la aparición de un bebé por el deseo de ambos padres, que no necesitan ser pareja, sólo no odiarse, para que éste aparezca dormido y sus signos vitales se activan al ambos padres tocarlo. No es procreado pero tiene ambos genes. #Wbabies2019MFF #MotínFanficker


End file.
